"Nobody" HUB
Foreword: The following document was recovered by Agent ████████ on ███. ██, 1954. ████████ claims he was given the note by another agent whom he did not recognize. Full account of the incident can be found in Document GOI-006-001: "Nobody: First Appearance". The text details information on the supposed group or individual entity referred to as "Nobody." The information is vague and inconclusive. Known information includes: * No two individuals operating under the alias "Nobody" have been seen active at the same time. * Frequently, though not always, "Nobody" appears to be an elderly male human of European descent, dressed in a grey or black suit. * "Nobody" often provides unwarranted assistance to the Foundation. In other cases, "Nobody" will attempt to undermine the Foundation. * "Nobody" is generally non-violent and non-hostile towards Foundation personnel. Agents are required to immediately report any individual matching this description or self-identifying as "Nobody." Caution is recommended when dealing with this entity. Command will decide appropriate reaction to "Nobody" on a case-by-case basis. Original Text as Follows: Dear Sirs and Madams of the Foundation, I hope that this letter finds you well. You do not know who I am yet, however, I fear that our paths will cross many times in the future. I am sending you this letter with the wish that our relationship will not be entirely hostile. Of course, I know that your organization can never officially adopt a policy other than open conflict with me, simply due to my very nature. For this reason, I hope to address not the Foundation as an organization, but as a group of individuals. On those inevitable days that we meet in the field, I hope that you will remain amicable with me. It is for the safety of you and yours that I ask this. In order to demonstrate my goodwill, I will endeavor to reveal some truths about myself. In this career, as you surely understand by now, secrets are a form of strength, and I hope that this debilitation will be a gateway towards copacetic relations. Surely, the first question you must have is the question of who I am. Unfortunately, this is a difficult answer for anyone to give, and perhaps more difficult for me than most. All I can say is that you will recognize me. The next question, as to my objectives, is equally difficult to respond to. Often, you will find that our goals will overlap, and I will attempt to assist you. In other times, we will surely be in conflict. I hope that you will not cause these conflicts to escalate beyond what is necessary. And now, the final question, and perhaps the most important and enlightening one. My motivations, or why I am doing this. Here at last is an answer I can give without imprecision. I am not whole in the way that others are. I am not significant in the way that others are. I am unable to affect the world in the way others are. In the most literal sense, I am a person without importance or influence - a nobody. All my efforts are an attempt to resist my very nature and undermine these truths about myself. Like all sentient beings, I desire my existence to have meaning. I would also like to inform you that I currently act alone. However, it has come to my attention that there may be others that share my unique qualities. In the future I hope to work alongside them, although it is equally likely that I will always be merely an individual. At this moment, I am certain that you are beginning to question the veracity of this letter, and the information that it provides. This could be a trick or a falsity orchestrated by one of your many enemies. Unfortunately, I cannot offer any evidence other than my word. You will have to concede on faith that I exist and that this information is accurate. However, I do hope that you will take my message to heart. Fate may have set us at odds, but that does not mean that we have to accept it. With All Due Respect, A Nobody Category:Goi